


Still Try to Find My Place

by Javadore



Series: Kristoff Drabbles [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Obsessive Behavior, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javadore/pseuds/Javadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Kristoff's anxieties at his sudden change in status in Arendelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Try to Find My Place

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 
> 
> The Diary of Jane ~ Breaking Benjamin
> 
> ‘As I burn another page,  
> As I look the other way.  
> I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.’

You quickly realized what being in a relationship with a royal truly meant.

It meant that during the day, when the two of you were out and about in the town you were respectful, gracious, cautious, always looking out and watching for her safety. You were someone important now, even though just a month ago you had been nobody but that strange guy with the reindeer. People suddenly paid attention to you, they treated you like you were practically royalty yourself, lowering themselves in front of you, speaking so formally and so controlled and contained. Smiles were false, laughter more so as you would try to break an awkward conversation between the princess and her subjects, her enthusiasm foreign to the citizens so used to their usually elusive royalty. You saw the way they’d peer at the two of you when you left, their eyes calculating, cautious. 

Scared. 

You hated it, but you loved her more. And so you continued to be her loyal dog, following at her heels and snapping at hands that came too close to her for your comfort.

During the balls on the other hand, you would find the darkest corner to stew in, a grimace of malicious intent permanently plastered on your face as you watched the elite at work, their honeyed tongues oozing niceties. It was a game of cat and mouse, and you quickly realized that both your princess and her sister were more apt to be mouses depending on the present company. Men plastered themselves to their sides, young men with haughty shoulders and perfectly coifed hair, bedecked in spotless tailored suits and tails. Honestly it disgusted you. You could feel the false sincerity dripping out of their mouth from your hidden corner, and hoped the sisters did too. But you were never sure. And every time someone got too close, talked a little too much, danced a little too long, you could feel your insides squirm out of repulsion. You wanted to go knock the assholes teeth out, take their head and slam it into the mud that they ever-so-cautiously side-stepped to keep their damn clothes perfect. You wanted to throw them out into the wilderness with nothing but those damn flimsy haughty rags and no food and see how long they lasted.

The problem was you hated royalty. You disliked people, but royalty tended to make you sick. As if being born really gave you a right to rule a kingdom. The Queen and Anna however…., they were different. They were creatures who had dealt with isolation from all other humans just like yourself, not only from the commoners of their kingdom, but also from their fellow stock, the royals of the surrounding countries. So they may have been royal by blood, but they certainly didn’t act like it. But every time they interacted with someone else…besides yourself or each other or their most faithful servants, you could feel that side of them slipping away, getting lost to the false praises, the real fear, the disdain of the world. 

It was your greatest fear, that the two people who had finally proven to you the human race was worth a damn, would fall victim to it’s poison.

And one day they’d throw you out of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen is owned by Disney
> 
> Written for a drabble request on my rp blog


End file.
